How the Newcomers Really Got Their Invitations
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: You ever wonder how the Newcomers actually got their invitations? Well, these little mini one-shots of the latest tournament will answer that for you!
1. Villager

"So um...Mister Mayor...do you have any plans for tonight?" Isabelle asked, slightly blushing.

"Hmm, not to my knowledge, no." Villager replied. "I was thinking of calling it a day after a crazy day like today." He said as he walked out of the building. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Oh...okay." Isabelle nodded. Shoot...I wanted to spend more time with him. She thought.

Villager walked over to his home and smiled. "Ah, home sweet home." He chuckled as he just hopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

 _The next day..._

Villager woke up and did his daily chores inside the home before he did his usual mayor shenanigans as he walked outside to check the mail. "Let's see, what do we got today?" He wondered as he opened the mailbox to see one letter as he noticed the Smash Bros symbol on it. "Hmm?" He looked at it before curiously opening it.

"Dear Villager, you are hereby invited to participate in the Super Smash Bros Tournament. It will be a blast!

Signed, Crazy Hand.

PS: Bring as many of your helpful items as you can! It will be a blast!" The letter read as Villager saw the word "murderous" crossed out and replaced with "helpful".

"So I'm invited, huh?" He wondered. "Interesting..." He mused. "I need to tell Isabelle that I'm leaving town...but how?" He wondered and had an idea. "Oh!"

Isabelle walked over to the mayor's office, yawning. "I wonder what he's doing?" She wondered and spotted a note on the door. "Hmm?"

"Dear Isabelle, I am leaving town for probably a long time. I don't know when I will come back, but as of now...you are in charge of the town. Love, Villager." The note read.

"M-Me...I-IN CHARGE OF THE TOWN?!" She yelled. "I-It can't be that bad, right?" She asked as she looked everywhere as the town was happy go lucky as ever. "Oh boy..."

 _Meanwhile, at the Smash Mansion..._

Mario and Bowser were glaring at each other in the Boxing Ring. "You're going down, plumber." Bowser smirked.

"Bring it, Koopa!" Mario exclaimed as they both ran straight for each other, punching, kicking, fireballs, fire breath, you name it. Bowser then drop kicked him to the other side of the ring, but Mario recovered. "Nice shot." He said.

He then chuckled. "But you won't wi-" Suddenly, a net appeared and trapped Mario. "WHAT THE?!"

"Hi!" Villager smiled.

"Who lets a kid in the tournament anyways?" Bowser asked, not hearing any casual whistling coming from Crazy Hand.

"I'm glad I get to participate in this tournament!" Villager smiled. "Now...shall we begin?"  
===================================================================================================

 **This is so weird...i'm so used to dishing out long chapters and now i'll be making short ones for this particular one. Geez...**


	2. Mega Man

Mega Man was sitting on a bench, sighing to himself. _How did this all happen?_ He wondered as he was petting Rush on the head.

He looked up at the sky, remembering the good ol' days. The first time he was powered up and defeated Dr. Wily for the first time and along the way he's met the famous Nintendo characters. Mario, Link, Samus, Pit...it was a blast.

But a couple years ago, Capcom basically threw him in the trash as they were more focused on Street Fighter. He's been forgotten, broken, not used... he was not even a recognizable name anymore.

During his first run, everyone would cheer for him, asking for his autographs and a lot of cheering...but as time went on, his own fans left him for other things that he doesn't know about.

Because of those big problems, Wily's castle was abandoned, Dr. Light's lab faced foreclosure, and Roll just disappeared without a trace. "How did this happen?" Mega Man kept asking himself. Every once in a while, he'd meet a fan but it was extremely rare. Now everyone was more interested in the Street Fighter fights.

"Why do I keep hoping that Capcom will come back for me?" Mega Man asked. "I give up..." He muttered, taking his helmet off. "Hmph...no one would want a nobody like me."

Rush whined, looking at Mega Man as a tear ran down his cheek. "It's over Rush...no one wants us anymore..."

"Pichu?" A voice suddenly caught their attention as they saw a Pichu walking up to them, a letter in its mouth.

"Huh?" Mega Man looked at the creature as Pichu hopped up on the bench and onto his lap, placing the letter in his hand as Rush was examining the Pokémon. "What is this?" He wondered as he looked at the Smash Bros symbol on the letter as he opened it up.

"Dear Mega Man:

You are hereby invited to participate in the Super Smash Bros tournament. Don't ever doubt yourself. You have your fans. They WANT you to make a huge comeback. They need you. I have this feeling that they will freak out that you are in this tournament. So come on to the Smash Mansion! Everyone is waiting!

Love, Master Hand

PS: Bring Rush as well. Apparently, Crazy Hand has a thing for robot dogs..."

Mega Man blinked and read it over several times. "They...need me?" He said. "I...thought I didn't have any fans left..." He said and looked at the Pichu. "C-Can you take me to this Smash Mansion?"

"Pichu!" It nodded and jumped off. "Pichu pichu!" It exclaimed and then took off as Mega Man and Rush followed.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Okay, we got everything set up, right?" Peach asked.

"Yeah." Mario nodded. "This should be enough for Mega Man's return."

"He should be here soon...right?" Pit asked.

"Probably..." Link nodded and then had an idea. "Hey, why don't we have a battle at the canyon out back while we wait?"

"That's a good idea." Mario nodded.

"At this hour?" Zelda looked at the clock. "It's like...nearly midnight!"

"Ah, we'll be back." Link said. "Probably with Mega Man with us." He said as he, Mario, Kirby and Donkey Kong left.

"Alright, let's do this." Mario said once they were there.

"You got it." Link nodded.

Kirby noticed something. "Poyo?" He pointed to a cliff as they all looked back to see a lone figure illuminated by the night sky.

"Is that...?" Mario looked at it.

Mega Man's helmet lit up, looking down at all of them. "So...let's get this party started!" He exclaimed.  
===================================================================================================

 **I was nearly tearing up while writing this, just to let y'all know.**


	3. Wii Fit Trainer

Wii Fit Trainer was done with her yoga for the day. "Ah...nothing like a good day to feel the burn." She smiled.

"Miss Trainer! Wait a second!" A voice exclaimed as she turned to see the Wii Fit Board running straight for her.

"Oh, hello Wii Fit Board. What seems to be the problem?"

Wii Fit Board was panting. "Give me a second..." He said and then a few seconds later, he was back to his normal self. "I got this letter..."

"What, is it another one of those creeps who want to ask me out?" Wii Fit Trainer asked with disgust in her voice.

"Oh no no no no! This is completely different!" The board exclaimed.

"Oh, then what is it?"

"See for yourself." It then gave her the letter as she curiously looked at it. "It has some strange symbol on it."

She looked at it as it was the Smash Bros symbol. "Interesting..." She said as she opened it.

"Dear Wii Fit Trainer,

You are hereby invited to participate in the Super Smash Bros tournament. Your yoga fitness will be quite interesting since none of us here has ever had a fighter like you! We'll be waiting!

Love, Master Hand

PS: THIS WAS ALL MY IDEA! – Crazy Hand"

Wii Fit Trainer blinked. "Uh..." She blinked.

"What's it say?" The board asked.

"I'm invited to this...Smash tournament." She said.

"Oh...so what are you gonna do about it?"

She grinned. "Cancel my appointments. I got some yoga to do in that mansion." She said and took off.

"Well uh...okay." Wii Fit Board said.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Breathe slowly as you hold this pose."

"Remind me WHY we have to do this?" Mario asked.

"I dunno, Master Hand didn't say why he's making the three of us do this." Link replied, nearly faceplanting.

"P-P-Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed, struggling.

Wii Fit Trainer entered the room and spotted the three struggling with the tree pose as she giggled. "Try to keep your balance within the yellow area." The trainer said in the game.

She walked over and tapped Mario on the shoulder. "Hmm?" He turned to see the trainer behind them as Link and Kirby watched.

"Allow me to show you how it's done." She said as she did the Warrior Pose on them, knocking them straight to the wall as the TV on the wall basically tilted.

"Great, keep it up!"

Wii Fit Trainer smirked. "I'm going to be having a lot of fun here." She said.  
==================================================================================================

 **Considering how short these chapters will be, I guess I can whip out a ton in the next few days...**


	4. Rosalina and Luma

At the Smash Mansion, everyone was just busy going on with their lives and welcoming Villager, Mega Man and Wii Fit Trainer.

"Is the invitation ready yet?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Just about." Master Hand replied. "Alright, done." He said as he floated over to the Smashers. "Let's see...who'd be willing to..." He then spotted Mario. "Aha!"

"Me?" Mario looked at him. "Who's the invitation for?"

"It's for your dear friend, Rosalina. She has been invited to the tournament." Master Hand said.

"Oh! Okay." Mario said as Luigi was within earshot of this.

 _Man, poor Daisy..._ He thought.

"Hey, plumber!" A voice exclaimed as Mario saw Bowser walking up to them. "I challenge you to a go kart race in Rainbow Road!"

Mario smirked. "You're on."

"Oh! Can I join too?" Peach asked.

"How about me?" Luigi asked.

Donkey Kong made some ape noises, but he was asking if he could join as well, causing Bowser to sigh. "Yes." He said. "Now let's go! Lakitu is waiting!"

"B-but what about the invitation?" Master Hand asked.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby exclaimed as he took it. "Poyo!"

"Alright Kirby. I leave you in charge in finding Rosalina." Master Hand said as Kirby got on his Warp Star and took off into space.

 _A little while later..._

"Poyo! POOOOYOOOO!" Kirby was calling out to Rosalina as he was flying around in space. "POOOOYOOOO!"

He then spotted Rainbow Road, as his eyes lit up. Maybe she was there! He then flew off to Rainbow Road. "Poyo poyo poyo!" He exclaimed excitedly and went over there.

On Rainbow Road, Mario and Donkey Kong were neck and neck in first place as they were glaring at each other...and then Kirby sped right past them. "WHAT THE HECK?!" Mario exclaimed as they were both trying to regain control but they collided into each other.

"POYO!" Kirby was calling out to Rosalina. "POYO!" He called out again when suddenly something sped right past him. "Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed, losing his balance as he was trying to get back on top, but eventually he crash landed on the Rainbow Road, spinning for a few seconds before faceplanting. "Poyo..." He said dizzily.

A Luma landed in the ground several feet from the puffball. "So that's what we hit?" He wondered as he curiously walked over to him. "I wonder if it's alive." He said and then poked Kirby, as he then jumped up. "Oh!"

"Poyo?" Kirby looked around and then looked at the Luma. "Poyo...?"

"Hiya!" Luma waved as they then saw the Mario gang parking their karts.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Bowser asked Kirby.

"Poyo...poyo po-" Donkey Kong poked him, curious to why he would interrupt their race when all of a sudden they saw glowing.

"Mama!" Luma exclaimed as he ran straight to Rosalina.

"There you are." She smiled and picked him up, then looking at the others. "Hey guys."

"Hey!" Mario waved.

"Poyo!" Kirby ran over to Rosalina and gave her the invitation.

"What's this?" Rosalina wondered as she opened it while Luma hopped off and began dancing with the puffball.

"Dear Princess Rosalina,

You are hereby invited to participate in the Super Smash Bros tournament. Obviously, you've been getting quite popular these days, so I have decided to have you come join us. It will be out of this world! No pun intended.

Love, Master Hand.

PS: Bring your Luma as well."

Rosalina blinked as she saw that Daisy was crossed out and was replaced by her name. _Poor Daisy..._ She thought.

"So, are you in?" Mario asked.

Rosalina grinned. "Yeah." She nodded. "Shall we get going?"

"Um, we're in the middle of a Kart race here." Bowser said.

"Alright, I'll meet you back over at the tournament." Rosalina said and looked at Kirby. "Take me there." She requested.

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded as he took off with Rosalina and the Luma following him.  
==================================================================================================

 **And now you know why Rosie is in the tournament and not Daisy. I can already hear her screaming now.**


	5. Little Mac

"You're sending me to get Little Mac?" Samus asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Master Hand nodded.

"Alright..." Samus nodded as she walked out the door.

"I wonder if she'll be alright." Pit said.

"What are you talking about? She's Samus Aran for crying out loud! What could possibly go wrong?" Toon Link asked.

 _Meanwhile..._

Little Mac let out a war cry and punched Sandbag out of the room and out of the building. "Nice work, Mac." Doc Lewis said.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Take five; I'll go get some chocolate bars for us."

"Got it." He said as Doc Lewis went over to go get some chocolate bars as he went over to the bench and drink some water. "Ah, that's some good water." He said as he walked on the ring.

"Excuse me..." A voice said as Little Mac looked to see Samus walking up to him. "I believe this is for you."

"For me?" Little Mac asked as he got out of the ring as Samus looked to see that he was...small than she thought as she just snickered. "What's so funny?"

"It's just...you're so small." She said. "I don't know how you can win a lot of fights."

Little Mac raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me...but I happen to be a very good boxer."

"Yeah, with a punching bag. How many fights did you actually win? None?"

Little Mac's eye twitched. "Listen, buddy...don't make me..."

"Don't make you do what?" Samus taunted. "I am so freaking taller than you that i'm pretty sure I won't feel anything from your so called punches."

"You're asking for it!"

"I mean, I bet you lost to one of the wimpiest boxers out there...or maybe you lost to a tub of lard once."

Little Mac's face went red. "ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!"

"Come on, show me what you got, you shrimp." She challenged...only to get a really powerful KO Uppercut, causing her to scream in agonizing pain as she went flying.

"Hmph...good riddance." He said and then looked at the invitation. "Hmm..." He curiously looked at it and then opened it.

"Dear Little Mac,

You are hereby invited to participate in the Super Smash Bros Tournament. Your boxing skills will probably make Captain Falcon look like nothing! Come join us! Your boxing ring awaits!

Love, Master Hand

PS: You might want to refrain from killing people that call you short."

"Oh...i'm in the tournament now?" Little Mac blinked. "Nice." He said as he looked at Doc Lewis walking up to him. "I got invited to the Smash Bros tournament."

"You did? Well what are you standing around here for? You don't need me anymore! Go get 'em!" He exclaimed as Little Mac quickly ran off. "Good luck, Mac." He said, a tear running down his cheek as he bit into the chocolate bar.

 _Back at the mansion..._

"I wonder how she's doing?" Pit wondered as suddenly Samus crashed right into the living room, her armor badly damaged as she was weakly looking at them.

"M-Medic..." She groaned.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed as he quickly took her to the infirmary.

"See? I TOLD you something bad was going to happen once Toon Link said something!" Luigi exclaimed.

"So, is there a spare punching bag I can use?" He asked.  
===================================================================================================

 **Never underestimate the size of your opponent. Samus learned the hard way...**


	6. Greninja

"You want us to get Mewtwo?" Mario asked as he, Link, Samus, Kirby and Olimar were standing in front of Master Hand.

"Yes." Master Hand nodded. "He disappeared without a trace in the Brawl tournament so we might as well go find the guy. That's why I'm appointing you to go find him."

"Hopefully, we won't take too long." Olimar muttered.

"Well come on, let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as they took off.

"Hey, has anyone seen Pikachu?" Peach asked.

"I asked him to get Charizard." Master Hand replied. "I have received word from Red that he was feeling homesick, so he returned him to his home territory. Poor guy wouldn't stop crying."

"So he's back in the tournament but not Squirtle or Ivysaur? Weird..." Lucario muttered.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Pika! Pikachu Pika!"

"Char?" Charizard looked at Pikachu. "Charizard char?"

"Pika! Pika Pi Pika!"

Charizard thought about it and smirked, nodding in agreement.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled and then spotted Mario and the others not too far from where they are. "Pika? Pikachu Pika?" He wondered.

Charizard stood up and let out a mighty roar before flying up. To him, they were invading his territory. "PIKA! PIKACHU!" Pikachu tried to stop him but it was too late.

"I'll go scout ahead." Mario said as they nodded as he ran off, then he looked up in the sky and his eyes widened as Charizard landed on the ground. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he backflipped and landed near his friends...but the invitation in his hands flew off without him knowing about it.

"What's Charizard doing here?" Olimar asked.

"I dunno, but he seems mighty angry." Link said.

The invitation went flying until something grabbed it. "Grenin?" The voice asked as it curiously looked at it until it opened the letter.

"Dear Mewtwo,

You are hereby reinvited to the Super Smash Bros Tournament. We've been worried that you just disappeared without a trace during the Brawl Tournament. We need you back!

Love, Master Hand.

PS: Lucario's been itching for a fight with you."

"Greninja..." The Pokémon looked at the letter before flashing back to the time where he's met Mewtwo. He remembered what Mewtwo told him exactly as he looked down to see Mario and the others fighting Charizard. "Ninja!" He exclaimed as he charged up Water Shuriken.

"TAKE THIS!" Mario yelled as he jumped up and was ready to punch Charizard while Charizard was ready to bite him when suddenly a Water Shuriken went by them, forcing them to stop and look at a branch sticking out of a cliff side with a Greninja on it.

"Greninja!" It exclaimed as it used Hydro Pump to propel itself from the branch and then landing on the ground near them. "Greninja ninja!" It exclaimed, putting its hands between them while the others caught up.

"What's a Greninja doing out here?" Link wondered as Pikachu caught up to Charizard.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked.

"Greninja. Ninja Grenin."

Pikachu's eyes widened. "PIKA PIKA?!"

Charizard folded his arms. "Char..." It grumbled.

"Anyone know what they're saying?" Samus asked.

"Poyo poyo..." Kirby shrugged.

"I think Lucario can translate for us." Link said as they nodded.

 _Back at the Smash Mansion_

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Yes, according to Greninja, Mewtwo said that he is no longer interested in the Smash Bros tournament." Lucario said. "He also said that he does not wish for anyone to find him for now."

"Well so much for THAT invitation..." Master Hand muttered.

"Ninja." Greninja spoke. "Grenin Ninja!"

"Greninja says that he'd be happy to take Mewtwo's place for the tournament."

"Very well then." Master Hand said. "So I guess the invitation wasn't a total waste after all!" He exclaimed. "Welcome to the team, Greninja!"

"Ninja." Greninja nodded.

 _Meanwhile..._

Mewtwo was in a cave, his arms folded. "I do not wish to go back to the tournament...yet." He said. "I will only go back, when I am stronger." He muttered as he used Shadow Ball on a rock wall. "But until then, I will not go back."  
====================================================================================================

 **This was originally gonna end without the Mewtwo scene, but I had a thought thinking "Why not just have a Mewtwo scene in here as well?"**


	7. Mii Fighters

"Has anyone seen Crazy Hand?" Master Hand asked.

"Uh, I haven't seen him." Marth shrugged.

"I wonder where he is."

"Crazy Hand said that he went off on an errand of some sort." Peach said.

"Well, I hope he doesn't get too crazy out there..." Master Hand muttered.

 _Meanwhile...at the Wii Sports Resort..._

"Hmm..." Crazy Hand looked around. "Now I know a couple of good fighters will be around here somewhere..." He muttered as he took a good look around until he spotted three Miis on a bench, talking and laughing and having a good time. Two were guys, one was a girl. "YES, THEY'RE PERFECT!"

He floated over to the Miis as they looked at him curiously. "You guys are perfect for the Smash tourney! Here's the invitations!"

They each received one as they opened up the letters. "Come join us in the Smash Bros tournament! You'll have a fun time there! – Crazy Hand."

They blinked and looked at each other, looking at Crazy Hand as if he were...crazy. "Don't worry! I know what will be perfect for you!" He exclaimed. "You will be a Brawler! YOU will be a swordfighter!" He then looked at the female. "And YOU will be a Gunner!"

The Miis thought about it before they grinned and then they nodded. "Perfect! Now let's suit you up!"

 _Back at the mansion..._

"I wonder if Lady Palutena would be perfect for the tournament." Pit wondered.

"Probably." Marth said as the doors slammed open.

"I'M BAAAAACK!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as he and the three Mii Fighters were behind him.

Master Hand spotted him and the Miis, causing him to sigh. "Crazy...did you go to the Wii Sports Resort AGAIN?" He asked.

"Yep!"

"I told you before in the Brawl tournament that the Miis will not work!"

"Oh, but wait until you see their moves!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as the trio started doing their moves.

"...Okay, I'm convinced." Master Hand said. "They have lots of potential...they're in."

"Booyah!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"I'm not sure if I should be thrilled or creeped out..." Pit said. "They look like they're staring straight into my soul or something..." He said as the Miis went off and started talking to each other in their own language again, laughing and all that good stuff.

"I'm guessing we should be creeped out." Marth said.

"Yeah..."  
===================================================================================================

 **Now you know why the Miis are in. It's all Crazy Hand's fault!**


	8. Palutena and Dark Pit

Master Hand was busy working on two invitations while the others were busy talking and having a good time, while Wii Fit Trainer and Luigi was looking at the Miis.

"I'm with Pit, I think we should be creeped out." Luigi said.

"...I wonder if they're good with Yoga...?" Wii Fit Trainer wondered.

"THAT'S what you're worried about?"

Wii Fit Trainer shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Oh brother..."

Pit walked straight up to Link. "Yo, Link!" He exclaimed. "I challenge you to a fight!"

Link blinked. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope! Come on; let's do this in Skyworld with no items or interruptions!"

Link sighed. "Alright...let's get this over with." He said.

"Sweet!" Pit exclaimed. "Now uh...how do we get to Skyworld...?"

"Allow me to help you." Rosalina said as a Launch Star appeared outside. "There you go."

"Thanks!" Pit exclaimed as he and Link took off in the Launch Star.

"Has anyone seen Pit?" Master Hand asked.

"He just left with Link. They're gonna spar in Skyworld."

"You're kidding me...I was just about to give Pit the invitations!" He exclaimed.

 _In Skyworld..._

"Lady Palutena!" A centurion flew up to her.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"There's a fight going on outside!"

"The Underworld Army?"

"No...it's Pit...along with this guy from Hyrule."

"Really?" Palutena looked outside, seeing Pit and Link duking it out. "...This fighter from Hyrule is quite impressive, indeed...for a mere mortal." She said.

Back with the two, they were still going at it. "Nice try, you're nothing compared to the Underworld Army!" Pit exclaimed.

"Don't get cocky!" Link told him as he slashed down, but Pit jumped back and flew up, as Link fired arrows at him but Pit dodged them all and fired arrows of his own, but Link dodged and fired his claw shot at him, pulling him down.

"Gah! I don't think so!" Pit exclaimed as he slashed down to break it, as Link blinked in surprised.

 _Oh, now it's personal..._ Link thought as Pit landed as Link ran and slashed him several times before using a Spin Attack, forcing Pit to backflip and then clashed...but then Link kicked him away.

"Agh!" Pit exclaimed as he was rolling until he stopped, while form behind the scenes, Palutena clenched her fists.

"This battle is OVER!" Link exclaimed as he threw his boomerang at Pit, as Pit could only watch and shield himself, waiting for the boomerang to hit him...when all of a sudden, Palutena was right in front of him.

"Huh...?" Pit looked at Palutena who used Reflect as a shield. "Lady Palutena?"

"Oh, I'm not here to save you, Pit." Palutena said, activating the Power of Flight and launching him away.

"WHOOOOOA!" He yelled.

Palutena smirked. "I'm here for a little...divine intervention." She said.

"Bring it." Link said.

"INCOMIIIIIIING!" Pit screamed as he landed in Olimar's Pikmin garden, squishing most of them.

"MY PIKMIN!" Olimar yelled.

"Oh, there you are Pit!" Master Hand exclaimed as he floated over to him. "Here are the invitations for you to send out."

"And these are for...?"

"Palutena and your twin, Dark Pit."

"Oh...okay." Pit said and then looked at Rosalina. "I need that Launch Star again!"

Back in Skyworld, Link collapsed on the ground. "Heh, too easy." Palutena said and then she heard someone land on the ground near her. "Dark Pit...you came here to crash my party?"

"Uh-huh." Dark Pit nodded and then they heard Pit landing near them. "Oh hello there, Pit Stain."

Pit walked up to them, panting. "These are for you."

Palutena opened hers.

"Dear Palutena, you are hereby invited to participate in the Super Smash Bros tournament. Your heavenly powers will be quite interesting!

Love, Master Hand."

Dark Pit opened his.

"Dear Dark Pit, you are hereby invited to participate in the Super Smash Bros tournament. While yes, you WILL be a clone... you will also be a great fighter!

Love, Master Hand.

PS: You can beat up Pit as many times as you like."

Dark Pit smirked. "He had me at beating the living heck out of you."

"Wait, what?" Pit blinked as Palutena had an unconscious Link on her shoulder.

"Let's go!"

"But wait, who's gonna watch over Skyworld?"

"Viridi will, silly." Palutena smiled. "Now let's go!"  
=================================================================================================

 **This would explain why Pit was battling Link.**


	9. Pac-Man

"Let me get this straight." Sonic said. "You want me, Mario and Mega Man to go to Pac Land to go get that yellow dot muncher?"

"That's correct." Master Hand said. "I'm only doing this because someone wouldn't stop begging..."

"Hey! It'd be awesome to have Pac-Man join!" Crazy Hand exclaimed from a distance.

"Alright..." Sonic nodded. "Come on, let's go get him."

As they were walking, they were just talking to each other when all of a sudden they went into a new scenery change.

"Uh, I think we're here." Mega Man said.

"Funny, I thought Pac Land would be a lot farther away than I thought." Sonic said.

"Probably because you ran most of the way..." Mario muttered.

Sonic chuckled. "Probably." He nodded as they walked around. "Now if I was Pac-Man, where would I be?"

"Um, chasing ghosts?" Mega Man suggested.

"One problem, we don't know where the heck the maze is at." Sonic said as they spotted a sign saying 'This way to the maze!' "...Convenient." He muttered as they took off to the maze.

As they entered the maze, Pac-Man was getting ready for the next round. "Hey, Pac-Man!" Mario called out to him as he turned around.

"This is for you." Sonic said, handing him the invitation.

"Dear Pac-Man,

You are hereby invited to participate in the Super Smash Bros tournament. It's like a dream come true for a certain someone...but anyways, come join us!

Love, Master Hand."

Pac-Man blinked before grinning as he nodded. "Great, let's go!" Mega Man exclaimed as the four of them ran off.

"Odd...shouldn't he be running around here by now?" Blinky wondered.

"Um..." Inky thought about it. "Maybe he got sick?"

"Oh that's just great." Clyde muttered. "Well, if that's the case then I'm going home for the day. Later!"

 _At the mansion..._

"OH YEAH! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"Well, this is interesting." Pit said.

"I never thought he'd come here." Zelda said.

"Beep beep?" Mr. Game and Watch took a good look at him as Pac-Man looked at the 2D figure in curiosity, before shrugging it off and giving everyone a thumbs up.  
==================================================================================================

 **If you can't tell, i'm having a lot of fun with this.**


	10. Lucina and Robin

Marth and Ike looked at the invitations in their hands. "So, we're supposed to go get this girl named Lucina and a guy named Chrom?" Ike asked.

"That is correct." Master Hand nodded.

"Well, this should be interesting." Marth said and looked around. "Hey, where'd Captain Falcon go?"

"He went to go scout out potential Newcomers and spotted those two. That's why I'm giving you these." Master Hand explained.

"That makes sense." Marth said.

"I just hope Falcon doesn't do anything crazy before we get there..." Ike muttered.

 _Meanwhile..._

Lucina and Chrom were sparring with each other, completely unaware that Falcon was watching them. "You're getting more skilled." Chrom said. "However, just because you're my daughter doesn't mean that I'm not gonna go easy on you."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Lucina said as they kept attacking each other, countering their moves.

Falcon had a wide smirk. "That's it, I can't take it anymore." He smirked as he jumped off from the stands.

"Who goes there?" Chrom asked as they turned around.

"The names Douglas J. Falcon...or as everyone calls me...I'm Captain Falcon."

"What are you doing here?" Lucina asked. "Can't you see we're sparring?"

"Yes...but from this point on...you're going against ME!" He smirked.

"Stand back, Lucina...i'll handle this one." Chrom said.

Falcon chuckled. "Come on! Show me your moves!" He taunted as Chrom ran straight to him as he slashed him, but Falcon jumped back. "FALCON...PUNCH!" He yelled, punching Chrom in the chest and making him go flying away.

"FATHER!" Lucina screamed as Chrom was rolling until he stopped right next to her. "Why you..." She growled as she ran straight for him, but Falcon jumped up.

"FALCON KICK!" He yelled, knocking Lucina away while making a thick cloud of smoke in the process.

Lucina yelled in pain as she slid on the ground a few feet from Chrom. "What is this power...?" She wondered before getting in a certain position as Falcon did a 'come at me' taunt with a smirk. Lucina looked back to see Chrom struggling to get up. "For my father!" She exclaimed as she ran straight for the maniac.

Falcon chuckled as he dodged a swing and punched her, barely missing her head as she let out a war cry and slashed him again, but Falcon blocked it with his arm and kicked Lucina, leaving her wide open as there was fear in her eyes as Falcon's fist burst into flame. "FALCON..."

Suddenly, he saw two green waves coming for him, forcing him to backflip several times before looking up to see some hooded figure coming down and closing a book. He landed and looked at Lucina. "It's going to be alright." He said and then took off the hood. "Time to tip the scales!"

"Robin...!" Lucina exclaimed as she got up. "Let me...help you."

Falcon laughed. "Bring it!" He exclaimed and then they started battling right when Marth and Ike walked in.

"...Don't tell me he's battling them." Marth said.

Ike looked to see Chrom currently knocked out. "He is." He said as they ran over to check on Chrom.

"How is he?" Marth asked.

"Pretty bad..." Ike muttered and then glared at Falcon who Falcon Punched Robin, but he used Elwind to dodge it while Lucina slashed Falcon several times. "That does it." He muttered and ran straight to the battle.

"ArcThunder!" Robin exclaimed, but Falcon jumped up.

"FALCON KICK!"

"Hey!" Ike caught their attention as they looked at him. "That's enough." He said.

Lucina's eyes widened. "Is that...the Hero King?" She asked, pointing to Marth.

"And the Radiant Hero of Legend..." Robin said. "What brings you here?"

"Invitations." Ike said, holding them in his hands as they took the invitations.

"Dear Lucina, you are hereby invited to participate in the Super Smash Bros tournament. I'm inviting you so people can stop calling Marth a girl! That and the fact that you have much potential.

Love, Master Hand."

Robin opened up Chrom's invitation.

"Dear Chrom, you are hereby invited to participate in the Super Smash Bros tournament. Hopefully, you will be a skilled fighter like Marth and Ike.

Love, Master Hand."

"Um...Chrom's a little...injured at the moment." Robin said. "I can fill in for him."

"Alright." Ike nodded and glared at Falcon.

"Uh...eheheh...I couldn't help myself." Falcon chuckled.

"Of course you couldn't..." Ike muttered.

Lucina looked at Chrom. "Father..."

"He's in no good shape to stand on his own." Marth said. "We'll have to contact one of his friends to take care of him. For the meantime, we'll have to leave him here."

"Alright." Ike nodded and put his hand on Lucina's shoulder. "Come on, the tournament is waiting for you."

"Right." Lucina nodded and looked at Chrom. "Farewell...father..." She said before looking away as they walked back.

Chrom could only look on; a tear ran down his cheek. He's always wanted to join the tournament and now...thanks to Falcon...he's in no good shape. "I suppose I'll get my chance...another day." He groaned in pain.  
===================================================================================================

 **All of this would've been avoided if Falcon stopped himself...**


	11. Shulk

"You're kidding me, right?" Bowser asked. "You're sending me over to this Gaur Plains to get this boy named Shulk?"

"That's right." Master Hand nodded. "I'm leaving you in charge to go find him." He said. "And to help you find Shulk, these two will accompany you." He said, referring to Marth and Link.

Bowser growled under his breath. He wasn't too fond of the idea. "Fine." He said, glaring at Link and Marth. "You better not slow me down." He growled as he walked away.

"Well someone's in a mood." Marth muttered.

"He's always in a mood." Link said as they took off.

At Gaur Plains, Shulk was walking around until he heard something in the distance. "Hmm?" He looked to see Bowser running straight for him. "A monster!" He exclaimed. "I'll ambush it..." He smirked and then hid in the tall grass.

Bowser kept running until he screeched to a halt. "SHULK! WHERE ARE YOU!" He roared, as a butterfly flew by. "Hmm?"

Unknown to Bowser, Shulk activated the Monado. "...Hmm, I guess he's not here." Bowser said. "I'll keep looking."

Suddenly, Shulk jumped out of the grass. "BACKSLASH!" He yelled, backslashing Bowser as he was launched away while roaring in pain, dropping the invitation in front of Shulk as he smiled, unaware of the invitation. "I'm really feeling it!" He chuckled before getting a vision of Link and Marth ambushing him. _Oh, I don't think so..._ He thought as he countered Link and Marth's attacks before jumping back. "Now it's Shulk time." He said, going for the Smash art. "This is the Monado's power!"

Link and Marth looked at each other and nodded as they attacked Shulk. "I see it." Shulk said as he quickly overwhelmed them as they fell to the ground.

"This guy...is something else..." Marth groaned.

"I got a good rhythm going." Shulk said and then spotted the invitation on the ground. "Hmm?" He picked it up. "What's this?" He wondered as he opened the letter.

"Dear Shulk,

You are hereby invited to participate in the Super Smash Bros tournament. You are quite the swordfighter and we'd love to have you here!

Love, Master Hand.

PS: Metal Face will join the tournament as well...but as a stage boss."

Shulk blinked. "Metal Face?" He asked as a shadow towered over him. "Oh great..."

"Fancy meeting you here, Monado Boy!" Metal Face's voice exclaimed as Shulk growled under his breath as he looked at Link and Marth weakly getting up.

"So uh...where's this tournament at?" Shulk asked.

"We'll show you..." Link said as they took off with Shulk following.

"You can run, but you will never get rid of me that easily!" Metal Face laughed. "Have fun in the tournament! I'll be waiting!" He exclaimed and then cackled evilly.  
====================================================================================================

 **Let's see here...who do we have left?**

 **Jr...and...Duck Hunt. Alrighty then.**


	12. Bowser Jr

At Bowser's Castle, Jr was just bored out of his mind. "Man...There's nothing going on here!" He exclaimed. "Ever since they left for another tournament, there's nothing to do!"

"Well, on the bright side, we don't have to worry about being killed for a long time." Hammer Bro pointed out.

"We don't get killed, we just get knocked out." Shy Guy told him.

"Then what about all the Goombas getting stepped on by Mario?"

"...I'll get back to you on that."

Jr sighed. "What's worse is that even Nabbit and Kamek went with them..."

"Aren't they called a stage hazard or something?" Hammer Bro wondered. "I think that's what his Nastiness called it."

"Maybe..." Jr said. "Still, I wish I was over there!"

"MAIL CALL!" A voice exclaimed as they saw Parakarry flying away.

"I got it." Fire Bro said as he went out and then came back in with a letter. "This is for you." He said, giving it to Jr.

"Hmm..." He opened it up.

"Dear Bowser Jr,

Due to Bowser demanding to see his son in the tournament, I have no choice but to invite you to the tournament...otherwise he'd burn me! So come on to the Smash Mansion! Please...I don't want to get burned!

Love, Master Hand.

PS: He's also demanding that I should invite the Koopalings as well."

Jr blinked and then grinned. "Yay! I'm in!"

"Well that's good to hear." Hammer Bro said.

Jr giggled. "I'll get to fight that Mario again!" He exclaimed as he got in his Koopa Clown car and took off.

"Doesn't he always say that?" A Koopa wondered.

"He does, but he's always so happy to fight Mario." Hammer Bro said and then shrugged. "Oh well."

 _Meanwhile..._

"It was so nice for Master Hand to have us camp out here." Mega Man said.

"Yeah." Link said. "Though why out here?" He wondered.

"He said there will be a surprise waiting for us later in the night." Rosalina said. "I wonder what it is."

"Who knows...?" Samus said.

"Poyo?" Kirby looked off in the distance.

"What is it?" Mega Man asked.

"Poyo poyo!" He exclaimed, pointing ahead.

"Hmm?" Mario looked ahead as he got up. "Who's that?" He wondered.

"It's coming up to us mighty fast." Samus pointed out...when suddenly a cannonball was launched straight for them.

"INCOMING!" Link yelled as they quickly jumped back, however Kirby was launched away.

"POYOOO!" Kirby yelled.

Mario glared at whoever attacked them, and then spotted the Koopa Clown Car. "Him again..." He growled.

A wrecking ball came out of the Koopa Clown Car's side. "Let's wreck you up!" He exclaimed and then swung it, knocking most of them away, but Mario jumped back and ran straight for it.

"JUNIOR!" Mario yelled, getting ready to attack him.

"Hello there, Mario!" Jr smirked, drills coming out of the clown car. "Let's see if you can dodge this!" He exclaimed as Mario tried to stop but had to pull up a shield so he wouldn't get hurt by the drills...but unfortunately, the drills destroyed the shield and knocking him away to Mega Man.

"Mario!" Mega Man exclaimed as he saw Jr speeding up to them. "Oh geez!" He exclaimed as he and Mario were quickly ran over by him.

"Haha! This is more like it!" Jr exclaimed as they tried to fight him, but he quickly overwhelmed them and then punched Mario to a cliff wall, knocking him to Kirby and the others who were weak from the attacks.

"Y-you won't...get away with thi-...!" Mario's eyes widened as he saw the Koopalings joining Jr on the Cliffside.

"Hahahaha! Now you'll face the full wrath of the Koopalings!"

"Mama...i'm scared." Luma said.

"It's alright, Luma...we'll stop them." Rosalina said.

"Poyo." Kirby nodded.

"Let's show them whose boss." Link said as Jr smirked before they all attacked each other.

Back at the Mansion, Bowser was watching all of this from the binoculars. "Heheh, yes...very good."

"You happy now?" Master Hand asked.

"Indeed, I am." Bowser smirked.

Ganondorf was right next to Bowser, smirking. "This is going to be most enjoyable watching Link being overwhelmed by the Koopalings."

Bowser laughed. "Indeed."

"Well...if you'll excuse me...i'll be in the mansion." Master Hand said as he went in, grumbling to himself, wondering how he was put into a corner thanks to Bowser's demands. "Taking me hostage...who does that?" He asked himself.

 **Poor Master Hand...**


	13. Duck Hunt

"There's room for one more Newcomer..." Master Hand said. "I need to think...who would be perfect for this?"

"Ridley?" Crazy Hand suggested.

"Nah..."

"Ryu?"

"No..."

"Sora?"

"Nah."

"Sailor Moon?"

"What?! No!"

"Master Chief?"

"Nuh-uh."

"A Call of Duty soldier?"

"No."

"Bayonetta?"

"Nope."

"Bomberman?"

"No."

"Billy Hatcher?"

"No!"

"Lloyd Irving?"

"Nope."

"Sophitia?"

"No way."

"Um...what about...the dog from Duck Hunt?"

"The Duck Hunt Dog?" Master Hand thought about it. "Yes...that's perfect! We can have the duck be his companion!" He exclaimed as he wrote an invitation. "Give this to Mario!"

"On it!" Crazy Hand saluted and then took off to find Mario, who was talking to Samus, Link, Donkey Kong, Pit and Bowser. "Hey guys!"

"Yeah?" Pit looked at him.

"Give this to our last Newcomer!" He ordered as Mario took it as his eyes widened.

"Duck Hunt?!"

"Yep!"

"...Alright." Mario sighed. "Come on guys, let's go." He said as they nodded.

 _Meanwhile..._

Duck Hunt was busy sniffing the ground until he started barking and jumped into the tall grass, scaring a duck as the gunman shot it, making it fall to the ground as the dog took it with a happy face.

Another duck flew off as the gunman shot it several times, but the duck flew off, causing the dog to do his most infamous laugh...and then he noticed the others walking to him as he looked at them curiously.

"This is for you." Mario said as Duck Hunt jumped out of the grass with the same duck landing on his back as they ripped it open and looked at the invitation.

"Dear Duck Hunt,

You are hereby invited to participate in the Super Smash Bros tournament. In fact, you're our last Newcomer to be announced! Now come over here! The mansion awaits!

Love, Master Hand."

Duck Hunt tilted his head as he looked at them. "You coming?" Mario asked as Duck Hunt tackled him to the ground and then licked his face. "I take that as a yes!" He laughed.

"Alright, let's go." Bowser said as they nodded as they took off to the mansion.  
===================================================================================================

 **And this marks the end of this!**

 **But since there's DLC galore coming, I might be able to do more if there's a DLC Newcomer. We'll see what will happen later on.**


End file.
